


In mezzo alla tempesta

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Bishounen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Love, M/M, Nakama, Nakamaship, Romantic Fluff, Romanticism, Sentimental, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: I temporali notturni, per lui, erano i momenti peggiori, tra i pochi in cui avrebbe davvero desiderato sgusciare fuori dal suo letto, scappare fuori dalla stanza e rifugiarsi in un paio di braccia accoglienti. Ma di braccia accoglienti, per lui, in quella casa non ce n’erano.
Relationships: Date Seiji | Sage Date/Hashiba Touma | Rowen Hashiba
Kudos: 4





	In mezzo alla tempesta

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: PerseoeAndromeda – Marica Heather-chan Gravano  
> Prompt: Cuscino  
> Titolo: IN MEZZO ALLA TEMPESTA  
> Fandom: Samurai Troopers  
> Tipo di coppia: shonen-ai  
> Personaggi: Seiji e Touma  
> Rating: verde  
> Genere: hurt/comfort, introspettivo, sentimentale  
> Note: Storia ambientata tra le due serie dell’anime, quando i ragazzi sono ospiti a casa di Nasty, in attesa di riprendere lo scontro contro Arago. Per chi non riconosce i personaggi, forse potrebbe non capire alcune battute senza sapere che il lampo è un po’ il simbolo di Seiji Date, mentre il cielo è l’elemento di Touma ^^

In mezzo alla tempesta

_Il silenzio del grande appartamento degli Hashiba venne squarciato da un’esplosione tale da far tremare le pareti. Il bambino si ritrovò seduto sul letto, chiedendosi dove si trovasse, strappato in maniera violenta al suo sonno solitario._

_Si guardò intorno nel buio, una saetta proiettò la sua lugubre luce verdastra sul vetro della finestra, rendendo riconoscibili, per un istante, i contorni della sua camera da letto, la sua libreria, i suoi pochi giocattoli, i libri sparsi a terra._

_Poi di nuovo il buio e di nuovo un’esplosione._

_Touma tremò, trattenne a stento un urlo e si fece piccolo piccolo, tirandosi le coperte fin sopra la testa e afferrando il cuscino per stringerselo al petto; lo faceva spesso, il cuscino che aveva assorbito il calore delle sue membra era come un corpo umano da tenere stretto quando la solitudine perdeva ogni tratto di piacevolezza._

_I temporali notturni, per lui, erano i momenti peggiori, tra i pochi in cui avrebbe davvero desiderato sgusciare fuori dal suo letto, scappare fuori dalla stanza e rifugiarsi in un paio di braccia accoglienti. Ma di braccia accoglienti, per lui, in quella casa non ce n’erano._

_C’era abituato, non le avrebbe cercate, non le cercava mai: lui era grande, i suoi genitori glielo ripetevano sempre, gli adulti intorno a lui non facevano altro che ricordargli quanto fosse speciale, quanto fosse bravo e indipendente, glielo ripetevano da quando era nato, era così giudizioso e abituato a stare solo da non aver bisogno di nessuno fin da poco tempo dopo essere venuto al mondo._

_E poi era razionale, intelligente, sapeva benissimo che non potevano esserci pericoli in un temporale notturno, otoosan avrebbe riso di lui se gli avesse raccontato che, quando il cielo impazziva in quel modo, lui non riusciva a dormire, tremava e…_

_Si toccò le guance…_

_Piangeva?_

_«Che stupido che sono» singhiozzò con la sua sottile voce di bimbo, «cosa penserebbero di me?»._

_Si vergognava… si verognava tanto, ma non poteva farci nulla: mentre fuori l’universo si riversava sulla terra e tuoni e lampi scatenavano l’inferno, lui tremava, piangeva e si aggrappava al cuscino, invocando, con la mente, due genitori impegnati altrove, in quale luogo del Giappone o del mondo lui neanche lo sapeva._

***

Interruppe il suo riposo come un fastidioso brontolio di sottofondo, accompagnato dai lampi di luce intermittente che si accendevano nella notte.

Seiji si portò una mano alle palpebre, mormorando un mugugno impastato dal sonno: non era turbato dai temporali di solito, non lo era mai stato, tutto apparteneva al perfetto equilibrio naturale e le saette erano, dopotutto, parte di lui, l’adrenalina che risvegliavano nel suo animo non gli dispiaceva.

Ma quella notte il temporale gli risultò disturbante, fece vibrare e tendere i suoi nervi.

Non era il temporale, era la situazione, la battaglia contro Arago tutt’altro che conclusa, il timore che dietro ogni fenomeno naturale potesse celarsi un nuovo trabocchetto, un nemico nascosto nelle tenebre, pronto a ghermirli… a far soffrire i suoi nakama.

Fu con questo pensiero in mente che si mise seduto e il suo sguardo vagò nel buio, alla ricerca della persona che dormiva nel letto accanto al suo; proprio in quel momento un nuovo sprazzo di luce si accese nella stanza e Seiji ebbe la fugace visione degli occhi di Touma, sbarrati e spaventati come neanche in battaglia li aveva visti. La sua sagoma esile sembrava ancor più piccola così raccolta ed avvinghiata al cuscino come se in esso dovesse cercare protezione.

Poi fu di nuovo tenebra e Seiji si chiese se fosse stata tutta un’impressione: i lampi emanavano bagliori strani, che spesso deformavano la realtà.

Eppure si trovò in piedi e, a tentoni, fece qualche passo verso l’altro letto, ma un sussurro, nel silenzio creatosi tra un tuono e l’altro, raggiunse le sue orecchie:

«Accendi la luce…».

Si immobilizzò.

Touma era sveglio davvero, quindi?

Percepì un leggero movimento, intravvide tra le ombre la sagoma del nakama che si muoveva appena, solo per rannicchiarsi ancora di più addosso a quel cuscino.

«Per favore… visto che sei in piedi… puoi accenderla?».

Quel tono di voce era così strano, così dimesso e si chiese dove fosse finito il dispettoso e buffo accento del Kansai che era una caratteristica del nakama… caratteristica che sapeva essere irritante, ma tanto più rassicurante di quella voce che Seiji non faticava a definire fragile… indifesa perfino.

Si diresse verso il muro e non faticò, seppur nel buio, a trovare l’interruttore. Nel pigiarlo mantenne lo sguardo fisso sulla sagoma nel letto così, quando la luce artificiale si diffuse, poté vederlo e il cuore gli si strinse.

Touma era raccolto su un fianco, le ginocchia ripiegate sul petto, stringeva a sé il cuscino e, quando gli occhi vennero colpiti dalla luce, li nascose nel guanciale: era solo per ripararli da quel bagliore improvviso e violento, ma a Seiji fece lo stesso effetto di un cucciolo che cercava calore contro il corpo materno.

Un cucciolo di panda…

Ripensò a un sogno in cui Touma aveva assunto le sembianze di un panda e in un altro momento, con ogni probabilità, avrebbe riso, ma quando il cielo emise un’altra esplosione, riversando sulla terra tutta la sua furia e vide le membra di Touma tendersi e tremare per poi farsi ancora più piccole contro quel cuscino, ogni traccia di divertimento scomparve, lasciando posto ad una malinconia profonda… perché quella visione gli trasmetteva un senso di dolorosa solitudine.

«Hai paura del temporale, Touma?».

Si morse la lingua, consapevole che non si trattava proprio delle parole più adatte: Touma era orgoglioso dopotutto.

«Ma figuriamoci» mormorò, infatti, un mugugno semisoffocato dal cuscino.

Si sarebbe aspettato una reazione più energica invero, una negazione più convinta, non quel rannicchiarsi nella tana che si era costruito tra coperte e cuscino.

Il cielo si fece di nuovo sentire, un rimbombo così forte che persino Seiji sobbalzò e Touma letteralmente scomparve sotto al lenzuolo, mentre dalle coltri si innalzava un mormorio, attutito dagli scrosci di pioggia che bussavano sui vetri:

«Maledizione… merda…».

Seiji corrugò le sopracciglia, fece qualche passo verso il letto di Touma:

«Ti dà fastidio il temporale».

Era un’affermazione, non più una domanda, ma non vi era alcuna ironia nel modo di porla, neanche la sottile presa in giro con cui spesso si rivolgeva al geniale nakama.

Fu forse la gentilezza che percepì in quell’osservazione che spinse Touma a rispondere in maniera fin troppo remissiva:

«Un po‘… fastidio… appunto… non paura…».

L’ultima parola venne inghiottita da un nuovo rombo e a Seiji non sfuggì il tremito che scosse le lenzuola.

Sorrise, ancora senza ironia… era tenerezza, così tanta da stupirsi lui stesso di poterne provare a tal punto, ma fu comunque contento che Touma non potesse vedere quel sorriso, gli sarebbe stato troppo facile fraintederlo.

E anche la tenerezza nei suoi confronti…

Seiji ancora non era certo delle sue reazioni quando la percepiva, sapeva essere così imprevedibile il guerriero del cielo e al cielo sapeva assomigliare così tanto in quelle sfumature calme, agitate, in tempesta…

Averne paura significava forse che un po’ temeva se stesso?

Andò a sedersi sul bordo del letto e, con due dita, sollevò un poco il lenzuolo:

«Puoi uscire di lì, la luce è accesa, i lampi non si vedono».

Ancora nessuna ironia…

Seiji si stava scoprendo carezzevole, in un modo di cui non si sarebbe mai ritenuto capace fino a pochi mesi prima: cosa gli stava succedendo, da quando quei quattro nakama erano entrati nella sua vita e l’avevano stravolta?

Certo, anche le battaglie, l’inferno nel quale erano precipitati gli avevano stravolto l’esistenza, ma di quello stravolgimento i nakama erano parte integrante ed era soprattutto il contatto con loro a far dire a se stesso che non si riconosceva più.

E dopotutto non era così male.

«I tuoni però si sentono…».

Seiji arricciò il naso, quel tono da bambino un po’ capriccioso lo destabilizzava… ma continuava a non trovarlo spiacevole.

In quello stesso istante giunse uno dei più forti, un’autentica esplosione e il sussulto di Touma venne accompagnato da un urletto, in seguito al quale sentì immediatamente il bisogno di giustificarsi:

«Mi ha… colto alla sprovvista… non me l’aspettavo».

Il tutto senza uscire dalla tana e nascosto contro l’insostituibile cuscino.

Seiji chiuse un attimo gli occhi, sospirò, poi scivolò in ginocchio, i gomiti sul letto e il mento posato sulle braccia.

«Panda…» si trovò a sussurrare.

Non ottenne altre reazioni, così prese l’orlo del cuscino e lo spostò per mettere allo scoperto il viso di Touma, avvicinò il proprio viso e, sfiorandogli la fronte con le labbra, soffiò delicatamente, ma fu abbastanza perché il ciuffo scomposto si spostasse un poco dalla fronte.

Touma serrò le palpebre, poi le riaprì con una smorfia e Seiji non poté fare a meno di notare il lucore strano dei suoi occhi, il rossore intorno… e una traccia inconfondibile sulle guance.

«Touma…» mormorò.

«Non stavo piangendo!».

Subito sulla difensiva e, subito dopo, arrossì, distolse lo sguardo, rendendosi conto che quella era stata un’involontaria confessione.

«Touma…» ripeté Seiji, ancora più morbido e, insieme al richiamo, prima ancora che potesse rifletterci su, la sua mano si era mossa, andandosi a posare sulla zazzera spettinata del nakama.

Touma ebbe un brivido, uno più accentuato, perché fu facile, per Seiji, notare che stava tremando anche prima che la sua mano lo raggiungesse… forse tremava da ore, dal momento stesso in cui il temporale era iniziato.

In realtà tutti loro, ormai, tremavano tutti i giorni, la tensione era padrona delle loro emozioni, i nervi all’erta, costantemente tesi.

Tentò un’altra carezza, ma questa volta Touma scattò fino a sedersi, il cuscino scivolò a terra, le coperte vennero gettate indietro dal suo gesto un po’ scomposto.

«Merda!» esclamò. «È tensione, solo tensione, stanno succedendo troppe cose!».

«Hai… hai ragione…».

La mano di Seiji era rimasta a mezz’aria, comprendeva la reazione del nakama, anche lui si sarebbe sentito in imbarazzo nell’essere colto in un momento di debolezza… anche di più probabilmente, non osava immaginare come avrebbe reagito.

Touma affondò il viso nelle mani, scosse il capo:

«Maledizione, credevamo fosse tutto finito e invece… ancora nemici, ancora lotte, ancora…».

Spense la protesta in un singhiozzo; era così strano, per Seiji, vederlo così, messo a nudo a tal punto, immerso nelle proprie paure.

Era il temporale ad aver toccato dei nervi scoperti?

La mano di Seiji ritrovò coraggio e tornò sulla nuca del nakama; questi tentò di ritrarsi, ma lui non la tolse.

«Mi guardi?».

Uno scuotersi negativo del capo.

«Perché non vuoi?».

Anziché rispondere, Touma cambiò argomento:

«Non volevo svegliarti, scusami».

«Mi ha svegliato il temporale, non tu».

Forse Touma avrebbe risposto ancora, ma un nuovo tuono li fece sobbalzare entrambi: Seiji era stato semplicemente colto alla sprovvista, mentre Touma, pur rimanendo seduto sul letto, si fece così piccolo che Seiji ebbe la sensazione che volesse scomparire… e riprese a tremare, troppo forte, in maniera troppo intensa.

«Torna a dormire».

Anche la voce era tremante, incerta. In quell’ordine apparente Seiji non lesse alcuna volontà di essere davvero obbedito.

«Con il baccano che fa il cielo è un po’ difficile riprendere sonno».

Il baccano che fa il cielo… dirlo e sorridere fu tutt’uno.

«Il cielo sa essere davvero rumoroso».

Gli sembrò che i tremiti del nakama si affievolissero in seguito alla sua battuta.

«E i lampi sanno essere davvero fastidiosi».

Seiji inarcò le sopracciglia e accentuò il proprio sorriso:

«Però siamo simpatici».

Un leggero movimento del capo verso di lui gli permise di scorgere un frammento blu dei suoi occhi:

«Tu dici? Io direi piuttosto irritanti».

«Forse per questo ci intendiamo tanto».

Il viso di Touma spuntò del tutto: la tensione, forse, stava lasciando pian piano spazio ad una vaga curiosità generata dall’atteggiamento di Korin.

«Secondo te ci intendiamo?».

Seiji storse il labbro fingendosi offeso:

«Speravo che a questo punto non avessi più tanti dubbi».

Touma sbatté le palpebre, fece a propria volta una smorfia dubbiosa:

«Ho la sensazione che tu mi stia prendendo in giro».

«Lo faccio sempre con affetto».

«Se…».

Interruppe la protesta posandogli due dita sulla bocca: lo scatto di Touma aveva portato i loro nasi prossimi a scontrarsi.

«Vedi che il cielo esplode facilmente?».

Erano gesti simili e inaspettati a disarmare completamente Touma: non sapeva mai come rispondere ad essi.

Si limitò a sbuffare e distolse nuovamente lo sguardo.

«Non devi vergognarti di nulla, sai?».

Touma ritrasse la testa tra le spalle e a Seiji ricordò un bambino testardo… o che cercava di negare un’evidenza per mostrarsi coraggioso a tutti i costi, anche se in realtà avrebbe voluto…

La risposta giunse come una lama che affondò nel suo cuore e fece così male che gli mancò per un attimo il respiro…

Un bambino che avrebbe voluto non essere solo mentre il temporale infuriava là fuori e faceva tremare le finestre di un grande appartamento di Osaka, illuminato dai bagliori spettrali dei lampi.

Si morse il labbro inferiore e si sentì traboccare di tutto l’affetto che provava nei confronti di quel ragazzo tanto geniale e tanto disarmante a un tempo da apparire, in un bizzarro gioco di riflessi, troppo grande per la sua età e troppo piccolo per potergli resistere, troppo indifeso nel rapportarsi al mondo e soprattutto troppo solo, solo in maniera insopportabile.

«Touma…».

Questa volta il richiamo fu pronunciato con un tono così tremulo che l’altro ragazzo ne venne attratto, forse per curiosità, ma lo sguardo che posò su Seiji si fece attento, in esso una muta domanda.

Era la prima volta, da quando Seiji aveva acceso la luce, che i loro occhi potevano incontrarsi così e restare, a lungo, fissi gli uni negli altri.

«Smettila di fissarmi».

Touma e il suo solito modo di togliersi dall’imbarazzo…

«Con quella faccia poi…».

«Che faccia ho?».

«Come se stessi guardando chi… chi…».

Seiji inarcò le sopracciglia:

«Chi?».

Touma sbatté le palpebre, fece una smorfia, poi sollevò il naso, con l’atteggiamento saccente che da un po’ aveva smesso di irritare Seiji, per suscitare ben altre emozioni:

«Qualcuno che ha paura del temporale, ecco».

Al samurai della luce sfuggì un sorriso:

«Stai facendo e dicendo tutto tu».

«Non ho paura!».

Il sorriso si accentuò:

«Va bene… ho capito».

Il naso di Touma si arricciò:

«Hai l’espressione di chi non ci crede».

Seiji si chinò in avanti, riportò i loro nasi di nuovo vicini, tanto che Touma arricciò il proprio mentre inarcava la schiena all’indietro.

«Panda…».

«Ecco il tono di chi sta per prendermi in giro».

«È il tono di chi sta per dirti che stai continuando a fare tutto da solo. Io non sto traendo nessuna conclusione, ma il solo fatto che tu senta il bisogno di giustificarti ti mette alle strette».

«È perché è fin troppo facile intuire cosa pensi di me!».

Seiji corrugò la fronte: quella frase suonava troppo come un rimprovero nei suoi confronti… o peggio… sembrava dare per scontato che di lui si potesse pensare qualcosa di negativo o che lo mettesse in cattiva luce.

«E cosa dovrei pensare di te?».

«Dai per scontato che io abbia paura del temporale perché… perché…».

Si perdeva da solo nelle sue parole e nei suoi pensieri: Touma aveva la mente ingarbugliata di un genio che, tuttavia, non sapeva organizzare al meglio il lato emotivo della propria mente.

«Perché non ci sarebbe niente di male» sospirò Seiji.

Il naso di Touma si arricciò di più, assunse un’espressione sospettosa, poi distolse lo sguardo, strinse le ginocchia al petto e vi poggiò sopra il mento.

«Siamo samurai» borbottò, «sarebbe un po’ ridicolo».

«Non c’entra» sbuffò Seiji.

Touma gli rivolse un’occhiata obliqua:

«Proprio tu lo dici, che non hai paura di niente?».

Quell’osservazione fece innervosire Seiji, non era giusto, si sentì stranamente incompreso.

«Ma ti senti?» si infervorò, gesticolando con una certa rabbia. «Credi davvero a quello che dici?».

Senza mutare posa, né espressione, Touma continuò ad osservarlo:

«Hai paura?».

«Sarei incosciente se non ne avessi!».

Touma si abbracciò le gambe con maggior forza, la sua espressione si fece riflessiva:

«Probabilmente hai ragione».

Razionalizzare gli aspetti emotivi… era l’unico modo che Touma conosceva per accettare gli sconvolgimenti interiori dai quali, di sicuro, non era esente.

Dal cielo giunse l’ennesima esplosione: Touma, oltre a sobbalzare, emise un urlo poi, rendendosi conto di quanto si fosse lasciato andare, imprecò, una rabbia sincera, distruttiva verso se stesso.

«Non è paura dei tuoni» cominciò a dire e a Seiji la sua voce risultò stranamente insicura e vibrante, «è la tensione, è Arago, è… la paura della battaglia… è… sono…».

«I nervi tesi… smettila di giustificarti».

Un lampo sfrigolò lì vicino… troppo vicino… il tuono esternò tutta la sua rabbia.

Touma si portò le mani alle orecchie:

«Uffa… durerà ancora tanto?».

Seiji sorrise, il bambino abbandonato a se stesso nell’appartamento di Osaka stava venendo fuori. Allungò una mano, non provò a fermare il proprio istinto, la posò tra i suoi capelli. Touma sussultò, ma rimase lì, fermo, ad accettare la carezza.

«Tu sei il cielo… io sono il lampo che lo attraversa. Non devi temermi».

Le mani di Touma ricaddero sul suo grembo, il viso si girò e Seiji vide i suoi occhi sgranati, le labbra schiuse che, solo dopo qualche istante, riuscirono a mormorare:

«Certo che… vista in questa prospettiva…».

«Ha tutto un altro sapore, vero?».

Seiji era consapevole di aver tirato fuori un ghignetto sornione e dispettoso, ma non si era aspettato di trovarsi il cuscino che, poco prima giaceva tra le braccia di Touma, premuto con forza contro la faccia.

«Sei un baka, vedi che, sotto sotto, mi stavi prendendo in giro?!».

La protesta del ragazzo di Osaka giunse insieme alla cuscinata. Con una mano Seiji spinse via il cuscino e mostrò a Touma la sua risata sincera:

«Sempre con tanto affetto, Panda».

Touma arricciò il naso, inspirò, assunse un’espressione indignata e Seiji era convinto che sarebbe esploso in una protesta ancor più vivace, invece l’istante successivo se lo vide addosso, le braccia intorno al suo torace, la fronte sulla spalla.

Dopo il primo attimo di stupore, il samurai della luce tornò a sorridere e ricambiò l’abbraccio, una mano affondata tra i capelli del nakama, il naso contro la nuca ad aspirarne il profumo.

Fuori esplose un altro tuono, ma questa volta Touma non tremò. Quando ridiscese il silenzio, strofinò il viso sulla spalla di Seiji, al quale giunse un sussurrò tremolante:

«Grazie…».

Il cuore di Seiji ebbe un battito doloroso, la mano smise per un istante di accarezzare, ma le sue braccia strinsero con maggior forza, il vigore dato dalla consapevolezza che nessuno di loro due avrebbe mai più tremato da solo in mezzo alla tempesta.


End file.
